


The Good in You

by sanriho



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Crying, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Forgiveness, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Infinite Tsukuyomi, Jinchuuriki Nohara Rin, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Namikaze Minato Lives, Nohara Rin Lives, Other, POV Multiple, Post-Third Shinobi War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Third Shinobi War, Uzumaki Kushina Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriho/pseuds/sanriho
Summary: After Rin survives Kakashi's Chidori, life in Konoha has mostly returned to normal. Kushina and Minato are going to be having their first child together, and Rin believes they will be able to heal after losing Obito. But after encountering the masked man during Kushina's birth who attempts to steal the Kyuubi from Kushina, Rin realizes that not everything is as it seems, and she realizes something very sinister has come back to haunt her and Kakashi.(TW!!! mentions of attempted suicide and PTSD)
Relationships: Akatsuki & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Kushina, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato & Nohara Rin, Namikaze Minato & Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nohara Rin & Sanbi | Three-tails | Isobu, Nohara Rin & Uzumaki Kushina, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Obito & Zetsu, Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As seen in the tags, this story is a canon divergence from what actually happens in Naruto.  
> \- After Rin was "killed" from Kakashi's chidori, Isobu rebuilds Rin's heart, but not quick enough for Obito to realize Rin is still alive, so he still begins Project Tsuki No Me.  
> \- Minato returns after Rin is revived, and takes Rin and Kakashi to a medical camp, where they discover the three tails inside Rin and Minato puts a reinforced seal in, so Isobu will not attack Konoha  
> \- Rin doesn't have a crush on Kakashi in this AU, she's just violently supportive of her teammates.  
> (don't ask for specifics on how this all worked this fic is totally self indulgent lmfao but hopefully it makes sense)

Every night, Rin Nohara has the same dream. She dreams of a boy who she believes is the human personification of sunshine. He's warm, and bright. He has a big heart, and is never too busy or running too late to help the elderly with their groceries, and he's always running around with some kind of candy in his mouth that he's gotten from them. He's always late, but Rin can't ever find it in herself to be mad at him. He dreams of becoming Hokage, with his face among the other stone faces, and Rin promises she will always be watching him.  
But then Rin always finds herself and her teammates in the middle of the Third Shinobi War, being woken up from a genjutsu (because she was so weak to let herself get kidnapped) in a place called Kannabi Bridge, when the cave starts to collapse, Kakashi gets hit with a rock and is about to be crushed by a large boulder but Obito, being the selfless hero he is, throws Kakashi out of the way and lets himself be crushed, not thinking twice about what could happen to him. 

In Obito's final moments, he gifts Kakashi his newly awakened sharingan making Rin, the medic, perform the cruel procedure of extracting Obito's eye into Kakashi's wounded socket. Obito makes Kakashi promise to him that he will protect Rin. By now, the cave is finally going to collapse, and Rin and Kakashi have no choice but to leave Obito behind. Rin looks below her to watch the boy be buried under rocks, and as the final rock falls over the rest of Obito's face, Rin wakes up.


	2. the calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Rin lives everyday after after the war, and Kushina goes into labor! Next chapter, Naruto will be born, and a certain masked man is introduced.

I startle awake after the last rock finally covers Obito's face, and I'm reminded it was only a dream, or, more specifically, a memory. Taking in my surroundings, I realize I have once again fallen asleep on my desk atop of all my medical books and notes on childbirth. Kushina and Minato-sensei are giving me the huge responsibility of helping Kushina during her labor, and I have to make sure I know absolutely everything so Kushina has a smooth delivery. It's the least they can do after everything they've both done for me. My tired eyes finally glaze over to my clock, before shooting open at the 9:00 AM, when I was supposed to be at the hospital at 8:30 AM. 

"F*CK!"

\-------------

I bolt out of my door and run to the hospital, but halfway there I have to stop and catch my breath before I give myself a heart attack. My hand goes over my left breast, willing for my weak heart to slow down before it bursts. I always forget I can't run like I used to, and that I no longer have the capabilities of a Chunin. I take slow, deep breaths, and wait for my heart to calm down. 

"Are you okay Rin-chan?" Kushina asks walking up behind me, and putting a motherly hand on my shoulder. 

"Kushina-san! Don't worry about me, I just ran a bit too fast, that's all!" I reassure, brushing off her hand from my shoulder. 

There's a hint of sadness in Kushina's blue eyes, but it's gone as soon as it came. Kushina puts the hand that was on my shoulder over her heavily pregnant belly, and says, "You shouldn't be running anyway, dattebane! What's got you in such a rush?"

Suddenly I remember how I'm running late for work, and how I'm probably going to get fired. 

I gasp. "I'm running late for my shift at the hospital! I'm sorry Kushina-san, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've really gotta get going!" I wave at her before running towards the hospital.

Kushina waves back, before realizing Rin is running again. "HEY! I THOUGHT I SAID NO RUNNING!" Kushina yells, shaking her fist in the air. Kushina watches as Rin slows down, and a small, sad smile graces Kushina's lips.  
\--------

Thankfully, the hospital doesn't fire me and only lets me off on a warning. I heal genin's cat scratches from cat rescue missions, and it all reminds me of our early genin days, before we were called into war. Kakashi, the prodigy, being able to do the tasks without breaking a sweat and going off on tangents about following the rules, Obito, always being late and clumsy, and me, feeling excited for finally becoming a ninja, and just happy to be with my teammates. I miss those days, before war hardened us and when we still had Obito. Now, Kakashi is ANBU captain, Obito is dead, and I'm no longer a ninja. 

After I finish my shift, I go over to Kushina and Minato-sensei's house, to check up on how little Naruto is developing, and making sure Kushina's final days of pregnancy are going well. Kushina requires lots of observation during her pregnancy because of the Nine Tails, especially now that she's in her final days. 

I put my stethoscope over Kushina's belly and listen for Naruto's heartbeat, which sounds healthy and strong. 

"Well, Kushina-san! Everything looks great! Naruto is healthy and he's in the correct position for delivery! You could proably go into labor any second!" I joke, watching as Kushina's eyes light up with the idea of giving birth soon. 

"I can't wait dattebane! I'm just scared for the labor pains, hey, do you think it'll hurt?!" Kushina says. 

I laugh, "I'm sure you'll be alright Kushina!" I lie, knowing that some mothers say that labor is the worst pain they've ever felt, but I don't wanna scare Kushina. 

I sit down next to Kushina on the couch, and take off my stethoscope, placing it next to me. 

"Hey...Rin-chan? Can I confide in you for a second?" Kushina asks.

"Of course Kushina-san! What's up?" I say, putting my full attention towards Kushina.

"Well...I've always wanted to be a mother, almost as much I wanted to become Hokage, and after Minato started teaching you guys, I kind of felt like I was your guy's mother, dattebane." Kushina looks down towards her belly, and puts a hand over it, before looking back up at Rin. "When I met Obito, I realized I wanted a child just like him...and when he died, I-" Kushina's eyes well up with tears, and I reach my hand over to her shoulder, trying to comfort her. 

"...I guess what I'm trying to say is, I believe Obito's left some of his spirit in this child. I haven't even met Naruto yet, but I always feel him moving around, he's so full of energy, he keeps me up at night from him moving all the time, dattebane!" Kushina wipes her eyes and continues, "Obito isn't gone, he's right here! Obito doesn't want you or Kakashi to be sad without him!"

Rin feels her eyes well up at the mention of her teammate, and Kushina pulls Rin into a awkward hug due to the fetus protruding from Kushina's belly. Rin feels the motherly love emulating from Kushina's embrace that helps heal some of her heart where there's a space just for Obito, a part of her heart that even the Three-Tails cannot fix, nor any medicial ninjutsu. 

Suddenly, Kushina gasps and pulls away from Rin, "Rin-chan...I think my water just broke!"


	3. how the hell are you alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito finally discovers Rin is still alive.  
> Remember: Obito, Rin, and Kakashi are fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

Rin's POV - 

"It hurts, dattebane!" Kushina yells, grimacing in pain. 

At Kushina's side, stands Minato-sensei, who's hand rests just above Kushina's stomach where her seal is, and he works on keeping the Nine-Tails inside Kushina. "I've never seen Kushina in so much pain before..." Minato-sensei says, clearly worried for his wife. "A-are you sure she's going to be alright?" Minato asks Rin, who is helping guide Kushina through birthing Naruto, and next to Rin, stands a nurse, ready to help Rin. 

"She'll be just fine Minato-sensei! Women are strong! We're built to handle this type of thing, just focus on keeping the Nine-Tails in Kushina!" I reassure my sensei, before focusing back on Kushina and guiding her through the birth. 

Kushina screams in pain, but then I see it! I can see the top of Naruto's head! "I can see his head! Keep going Kushina-san! You're doing great!" I yell over Kushina's grunts and yells of pain. 

After a few more pushes, the sound of infant crying fills the room, and Naruto is finally born. 

"Hot water! Now!" I yell to the nurse, who rushes to give me everything I need. 

After Naruto is cleaned, and his umbilical cord cut, I wrap him in a orange blanket, and I'm just about to give him to Kushina when a kunai is pressed up against my throat, and I feel a dark presence behind me. I stand completely still, trying not to risk the infant who's life I hold in my arms. 

"Rin!" Minato-sensei yells, and I notice how the grip on the kunai loosens, and the person stands still, as if in shock. I take this moment to hand Naruto off to his father, not caring if Kushina should hold him first or not. Right now, Naruto's life is in danger, and I will protect the child who Obito has given part of his spirit to. I turn back towards the intruder, and I'm faced with someone in a long, dark cloak, that completely covers everywhere on their body, except their face, but that's also covered in a black and yellow striped mask, with only one eyehole. 

Suddenly, the masked intruder reaches out and grabs my arm, and we're transported into some kind of dimension. We're surrounded by grey blocks, and under a black sky. We're definitely not in Konoha anymore.

Who is this person? What do they want? Where have I been taken?

I rip my arm out of their grasp, and back away, getting into a defensive position. But the masked figure doesn't make any movement, and I think they're just staring at me. Probably figuring out how they're going to kill me.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where are we?" I question.

Suddenly the masked figure is right in front of me, and has grabbed onto the collar of my shirt, and pulls me close to their mask. They tower over me, making me feel even more intimidated than I already was.

"I am Uchiha Madara, but I want to know how the hell you're alive." He growls.

"W-what?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"I watched you die, I felt your pulse and I know for a fact you should be dead. No one survives Kakashi Hatake's chidori."

I scoff. "Why do you care? It's none of your business!"

The masked man chuckles, "Perhaps you're right. I guess I'll just have to force the answers out of you, then." I gasp as the dark eye behind the mask turns into a Sharingan, and everything goes black.


	4. Madara Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wakes up in the hospital, and we finally meet Kakashi. Team Minato has a chilling realization, and Rin meets Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I was gonna have it out sooner but I had it about halfway written but I then had to use this computer for school and in my paranoia of my school somehow finding this, I lost the chapter. (insert clown emoji) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (TW) Mentions of blood and gore in this chapter.

Prying my eyes open, I'm blinded by a bright light, and shut my eyes to ease the burn. Slowly, I open my eyes again and I realize I'm in a hospital. I look to my right and I find Kakashi casually sitting in chair next to my bed, his leg resting over his knee, and his face buried in one of his books. I slowly sit up in bed, and I manage to croak,

"K-Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eyes widen and he lowers his book to look at me. "Oh, Rin, you're awake!" His eyes squint to show he's smiling under his mask, and he reaches over to grab a cup of water that rests on the table on the side of my bed and hands it to me. 

I quickly gulp it down, my mouth and throat painfully dry, and hand it back to Kakashi who rests it back on the table. 

"What happened?" I ask. 

"After Naruto was born, you were attacked by a masked man, but you managed to hand Naruto over to Minato-sensei before the man teleported you and him somewhere." he adds, "After Minato managed to get Kushina and Naruto to safety and brought reinforcements, he returned to find you being dropped back from wherever you went, with no trace of the man." 

I remembered everything from the the cold metal up against my throat and the red eye that knocked me out. "E-everyone is okay, right?" I ask Kakashi, and he nods. 

"Good." I sigh in relief and lay back in my bed. Suddenly there's a knock on my door, and in walks Minato-sensei, clad in his Hokage robes, looking tired, but that's probably just the effects of being a new father. 

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Rin!" Minato-sensei grins, walking up to my bedside next to Kakashi. 

"Hi, Sensei, how's Kushina and Naruto doing?" I ask. 

"They're doing great, thanks to you. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there to help us and save Naruto." Minato-sensei says, before adding, "Thank you, Rin." 

I feel my cheeks warm at the praise from my sensei; "It was nothing, I'd do anything for you guys, especially because of all you've done for me!" I smile. 

Minato-sensei smiles, before scratching at his head. "So, because of that attack yesterday, I need to ask you a few questions, to help us figure out with what we're dealing with. You're the one who got the closet to him, so hopefully you have something." Minato-sensei says. 

I nod. "Well...he had one hole in his mask, so I think he has only one eye. And he had a sharingan." I continue, "He called himself Madara Uchiha, but wasn't he one of the founders of Konoha? Shouldn't he be dead by now?" I ask, seeing how Minato's eyes widen at the mention of Madara's name. 

"Well, Madara was killed a long time ago in a fight with the First Hokage, but he defected from the village beforehand." Minato-sensei says, before adding "But he had a sharingan, right?" I nod. "It's impossible for that to really be Madara, unless that man is impersonating him." Minato-sensei says. 

"He used his sharingan to knock me out. But before that...Sensei...he said he saw me die. He said he felt my pulse and everything. He wanted me to tell him how I survived, but when I didn't he knocked me out, and...I think he searched through my memories." I say, uncomfortable. 

"Well, there were a lot of people surrounding us before...you know." Kakashi says, a look of guilt in his eyes. 

I look back up at Minato-sensei, who looks very unsettled. 

"...Sensei?" I ask. 

"Rin...Kakashi...the Mist shinobi who surrounded you were killed. There were no survivors." Minato-sensei says. 

"What?!" Me and Kakashi ask, dumbfounded. 

"There were so many..." I say, remembering. 

Minato-sensei sighs, "Honestly, it was a massacre. Blood everywhere. I don't ever think I've seen that much in all my years of being a shinobi." 

I pale, "But...who could have done that?" I ask. 

"I don't know, we didn't have a lot of time to investigate after we found you two." 

"There shouldn't have been anyone around us for miles. Whoever did that must have known what was going on." Kakashi says. 

"The only people who should have known what was going on was the Mist Shinobi...but I can't imagine them going after their own comrades..." Minato-sensei says, a thoughtful look on his face. 

"Maybe someone was keeping tabs on us? What if he was the one who did this? I mean, he can teleport, so he easily move from place to place." I say.

"Perhaps. We need to learn more about this man. I have a bad feeling about him. " Minato-sensei says, and me and Kakashi both nod in agreement. 

After a pregnant silence, Minato-sensei looks back at me and says, "So...Rin, would you like to meet Naruto?" 

I almost fall out of the bed from moving out of it too fast. 

\---------

Kushina places a sleeping Naruto in my arms, and I carefully position his head so it's supported. I gaze down at the infant, and my heart softens at his sweet little face. He has Minato-sensei's bright yellow hair, and his most striking feature is the whiskers he has from being exposed to the Kyuubi's chakra. 

"Isn't he so precious, Rin-chan?" Kushina asks, smiling from her seat in the hospital bed with Minato-sensei's hand on her back. Kakashi stands next to me, gazing down at the infant. Even Kakashi's stoic face has softened upon seeing the infant. 

I feel tears well up in my eyes, and I nod, before saying "He's so cute!" holding him closer and letting the tears fall down my face. 

Kakashi's eyes widen. "Why are you crying? Aren't you happy?" Kakashi asks. 

"I'm crying because he's so cute!" I shoot back. 

Kushina and Minato chuckle, warm smiles on their faces. 

While the rest of Team Minato are enjoying a soft and warm moment together, the last member stands in a faraway land, where the rain never seems to stop. And he allows the rain to soak him through the bone, further chilling his cold, dead heart.


	5. to protect my sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a four-year timeskip, and Rin makes a big decision.

TIMESKIP - FOUR YEARS LATER  
\---------------------------------------  
I just finish with a surgery when I receive a summons from the Hokage. I haven't received a summons from the Hokage ever since I was a Chunin and I retired from shinobi work. So, what could this be?

Walking into the Hokage's office, I'm met with the face of my former sensei and Kakashi, who turn to look at me. I stand next to Kakashi and greet the Hokage. 

"Hi, Hokage-sama, you summoned me?" I ask.

"Yes, I know you are technically a retired shinobi, but this mission will only succeed if we have you. We've had reports of sightings of the masked man in the Hidden Mist. " Hokage-sama explains, and I feel a cold chill crawl up my spine as an understanding of what he wants me to do.

"Y-you want me to go to the Hidden Mist?" I question. 

"Well, yes, but you won't be just tracking him...let's just say, you're gonna be our bait." Hokage-sama says, uncomfortable.

I gasp, feeling the blood drain from my face at the idea of facing him again. 

"Don't worry, you will be protected, you'll have Kakashi with you as your personal body-guard of sorts." Hokage-sama nods towards Kakashi. 

I turn my head to look at Kakashi, and he closes his eye, giving me a smile under his mask. 

I face my head back to the Hokage and say, "I don't mean to be rude, Hokage-sama, but why do I have to do this?" 

"Don't you remember Rin? That man knows you, and if you're able to lure him out of hiding, we can finally capture him and find out what he wants, and why he attacked us that day." Hokage-sama says, and I remember the man's dark presence and his deep voice going, "I want to know how the hell you're alive."

I really would rather not accept this mission, considering how I've performed on my past missions, and how scared I am of the man, but I remember how much danger we could all be in if I don't. I think back to Naruto's smiling face, and how his sunshine reminds me of Obito, and I remember I need to protect the last part of Obito I have, and I'll risk my life gladly if that means Naruto is safe. 

"I accept the mission, Hokage-sama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I start putting song recommendations in the chapters? i literally have a whole playlist for this story- like i don't think y'all understand, im OBSESSSED


	6. the hidden mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, I struggle with depression and that makes it hard for me to update as frequently as I'd like and I also have school. But your comments and support of the story help keep me writing! 
> 
> After this chapter is posted, I'll add another chapter that is basically the spotify playlist with songs that I listen to while writing. <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <33

TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE

As me and Kakashi are nearing the gates to leave for our mission, Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, and Naruto are there to wave us off. 

"I packed you two a big lunch!" Kushina hands me a large brown paper basket filled with food. "You guys need to eat some real food during this mission, food pills are bad for you, you know?!" 

I giggle, "I promise I'll keep a healthy diet, but I can't speak for Kakashi." 

Kakashi is about to defend himself, but Minato-sensei interrupts. "Make sure you two remember the mission details. Kakashi, you stay hidden, and Rin, you will be apprenticing at the Mist hospital while also trying to gather information. This mission may take a while, but you must remember to never let your guard down." Minato sensei looks at Kakashi and says, "Do not let Rin out of your sight." 

Kakashi nods. 

I cringe, remembering all the times I got kidnapped during the war for being the weakest link and what happened after. 

"Rin-neechan?" A small voice asks, and I snap out of my dark thoughts and I look down to the little boy tugging at my skirt. 

"Yes, Naruto?" 

"Can we get ramen when you come back?"  
\--------------------------------------------------  
THREE DAYS LATER

Kakashi is rowing the boat towards Kiriagukure, and you can see the island's silhouette faintly through the thick fog. The sight almost feels foreboding, and if we weren't on a mission, I'd ask Kakashi to turn back around. Everyone knows the rumors about the Bloody Mist, and I'm going to be living here for who knows how long until we find Madara. 

Unless he finds me first, that is. 

Kakashi must have sensed my unease, because he asks, "You doing okay there, Rin?"

I look back at Kakashi and nod, "Yeah, I'm alright, just some, pre-mission jitters, is all!"

Kakashi gives me suspicious look and says, "Right..."

\-------------------------------------------------  
The Hidden Mist was reluctant to let me keep the Three-Tails, but Minato-sensei convinced them pretty easily, he is the Yellow Flash, after all. I can't help but feel unsettled that while I'm here, someone's gonna try and take the demon out of me. Of course, I'd let them, if it wouldn't kill me to remove it. 

Kushina has the nine-tails, and she's been a jinchuricki much longer than I have, so she's become my mentor of sorts. I can't control the three-tails, but it gives me a massive amount of chakra and other jutsu that I didn't previously have. 

(avoid this section if mentions of suicide trigger you.)  
I could be a great shinobi, but...I watched a boy I loved die because they had to come and rescue me because of my own uselessness. I tried killing myself to save my village, which sure, I did succeed in, and survived, but I can't image the pain I caused making Kakashi kill me. I don't think I can handle any more guilt in my lifetime. Being a medical ninja doesn't hurt anyone, and I save lives everyday.  
(okay, the rest of the chapter should be safe!)

I thought I'd be able to avoid all of this now that I'm retired. But there's a new threat towards my village, one that directly attempted to harm me, Minato, Kushina, and Naruto seconds after he was born. I have no choice but to face it head on.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Konoha provided us with the money to buy a small apartment while me and Kakashi stay in the Hidden Mist. It's small, and definitely meant for one person, but I can't complain. 

I finish putting away all of our clothes, while Kakashi finishes putting up the last genjutsu's and traps to protect us. 

"Now that that's all done, how about I make some dinner?" I ask, walking up next to Kakashi. 

"Sure, can you make some onigiri?" Kakashi asks.

"Yeah! I just need to head to the store and grab some ingredients, maybe some food for the week too."

"Alright." Kakashi slips on his ANBU mask and jumps to a hiding spot, masking his chakra, and I leave, locking the door and walking out towards the shops. 

\-----------  
I'm browsing through the vegetable stand when I feel it. A gaze burning through my back. I know it's not Kakashi, he's not one to stare like this. I try to brush it off and act natural as I continue my shopping, but as I pay for our groceries it's still there. I don't want to worry Kakashi, so I just take a quick look as I walk out into the road. There's nothing, but I did see a quick flash of red. The feeling disappears, and I quickly walk back to our apartment where I know no one is watching me. 

I make dinner, and me and Kakashi go to bed soon after. 

In my sleep, I dream of masked men and a singular sharingan behind the mask.


	7. songs to listen while reading <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised in the last chapter I'd give the music I listen to while writing, which may enhance your reading experience, plus these songs are just good in general LMAO
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I'll try and get the next chapter out this week <3

Training Wheels - Melanie Martinez

Remember - Mac Miller

Yellow - Coldplay

The Night We Met - Lord Huron

Breezeblocks - alt-J 

The Good in Me - Jon Bellion (this song inspired the title)

Wires - The Neighborhood 

I Can't Handle Change - Roar

Demons - Imagine Dragons (THIS IS SUCH AN OBITO SONG OMG)

we fell in love in October - girl in red

Arms Tonite - Mother Mother 

Far Too Young to Die - Panic! At The Disco

Trade Mistakes - Panic! At The Disco  
(yes I know Brendon Urie is problematic- these songs are kinda fire tho-)

Control - Halsey

Perfect Circle / God Speed - Mac Miller (the first song in this is mainly what reminds me of this story btw also there is gunshots in the beginning, just a small fyi

Heavydirtysoul - Twenty One Pilots 

Fangs - Matt Champion 

You Get Me So High - The Neighborhood 

The Beach - The Neighborhood

Female Robbery - The Neighborhood


End file.
